darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Korwan Dalnadus
Korwan is a scout . He is 219 years old. He was once an Officer for the Argent Dawn, unusual but it was allowed as his father was a ranking officer within the Dawn. He started out as a scout and made his way up the ladder. Although when it merged with the Argent Crusade. He can usually be found in Silvermoon by the fountain in the Bazaar with his Sister, Aerwen. Appearance Korwan stands quite tall for a member of the Sin'Dorei being 6ft 4. He often wears his black leathers, looking like a rogue-scout should. The first thing you would notice about Korwan would be his hair, it is long and drapes over his shoulder but spikey at the back of his head. He has a almost faded blonde...nearly white colour of hair. Notably he has a large scar upon his face stretching from the bottom of his eye to half way down his cheek where he was attacked when trying to hold off the scourge in the Plaguelands whilst working with the Argent Dawn.. He also almost always wears his black headband as his hair is long....he also thinks it makes him look nice. Early Life Korwan was born 219 years ago to a mage, Sestra Dalnadus, and a paladin, Thalonian Dalnadus, being a high elf at the time living in Stormwind City as his mother was a High Magi for Stormwinds-Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. He was the oldest of the Dalnadus siblings- Aerwen being 91 and Korwan being 148. He grew up watching his father, taking no real interest in the work of his mother, that's where Aerwen followed. By the time of his 10th birthday he was given a wooden sword from his father, he used to play around with it all the time pretending he was a stoic warrior in the battle against the evil. As he grew older he saw the rogues of Silvermoon dressed up in the black gear walking around sliding into the shadows not to be seen, some performing great acts of heroism, some just petty crooks. Korwan wanted to learn as much as he could of the rogue way....much to the disappointment of his father. He and his father made a deal on the eve of his 20th birthday: he could seek out the rogue trainer and do what he must but for now he must learn the ways of the warrior and protection. As the years went on Korwan got bored of the constant traning but looking back on it of course it helped him. On the eve of his 20th birthday much to his father's dismay thinking he would give up but he didn't he went out and sought the rogue trainer out. After a talk and a few gold exchanged the man decided to teach him, take him under his wing to be the best he could, but there was a deal Korwan should only use his skills to help his fellow elf and human at the time. The man saw potential in Korwan, something he hadn't seen for a while. Working with the Argent Dawn After the years of training at the hands of the rogue he sought out a job but the bad name of "rogue", people didn't seem to want to hire him. He returned to his father once again asking for help, something Korwan doesn't do very often. He knew his father was an Officer within the Argent Dawn and wondering if he could get Korwan a job as a Scout, his father accepted and he was placed in the ranks of the Dawn. It wasn't easy but it was fun to him helping out making sure people were ok. As time went on for Korwan he stopped being a scout and was promoted to an Officer, unusal in the Dawn for a rogue to be an officer but not impossible, he had put the work in. By this time his family had left Stormwind for the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Now residing in Silvermoon City, Korwan went there to help his family settle in. To this day he still has his commission badge, technically still being an Officer of the Argent Dawn. Living in Silvermoon Living in Sivermoon was fun, it was different, more extravagant than what Stormwind was. By this time most people were now what they called Blood elves, as was Korwan, but his parents refused and stayed as Quel'Dorei. As the years went on in Silvermoon, Korwan found there wasn't really anything for him to do. He took up a few security jobs, scouting, checking for dangers and the like but it wasn't until a few months ago he found his one true place. Personality Korwan is a quiet person who doesn't really believe in idle chit chat. He would rather get straight to the point. Some people say Korwan is a bit harsh but he thinks hes being realistic. Once you scatch the surface of the tough man exterior you see a warm kind loving person who just wants to make sure everything and everyone is ok and safe. He has a great affinity for people, being able to talk his way out of things and being able to help people see the truth about things. Category:Characters